


Autumn Falls

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Autumn Falls

The hot chocolate warmed his hands as they walked along the pathway, cup gripped tightly to embrace the heat. The leaves were swirling about, red and umber and golden and yellows falling from the sky to land in drifts at their feet. They didn't get to do this often, all three busy touring and sometimes insane schedules kept them all the way across the country from each other. He kicked gently at the piles of leaves as he passed them, boots crunching the dried ones as he walked, sending showers of color back at their feet. The air was crisp but not cold, sweaters keeping them warm as they strolled. The park was almost deserted this time of year, most parents choosing to keep their children home, the adults themselves choosing to stay inside and warm as well.

Autumn was AJ's favorite time of the year, not too hot, not too cold, and he was thankful that Lance, Joey and Chris had gotten to be here for this. It was only a couple of days before they would have to leave again and he wanted to enjoy all the time they had left. They had been at the park most of the day today, making leaf angels, grabbing handfuls and tossing them into the air, making rainbow colored showers to laugh in, run in, play in. They'd taken a break and had gone back to AJ's to eat supper, leaving Joey at home when they went out this time. He'd promised them all fresh baked cookies if he didn't have to walk anymore, so they'd agreed that he didn't have to come. He'd also made them all hot chocolate, filling disposable styrofoam cups and topping them with mini marshmallows before ushering them all out the door. AJ was looking forward to getting back home to him. No matter how much he enjoyed being with Lance and Chris, it wasn't the same if Joey weren't there too.

He finished his drink and tossed the cup into the next trash can they came to. He dropped his hands to his sides, allowing them to brush against Lance and Chris' hands as they walked. He couldn't hold their hands like he wanted to so the small amount of contact would have to do.

"Are you ready to head back yet?" AJ kicked at more leaves as he turned towards Chris' voice.

"Yeah, I am. I love this but I miss Joey. It's going to be a long time before we all get to spend any time together and I'd like to get to cuddle with all of you before you have to leave."

"Let's go home, then," Lance said, stopping to turn around back the way they'd come. "I miss him too."

They made their way back to AJ's, walking faster than they had been on their way out to the park. When they reached the sidewalk in front of the house, Chris pushed AJ and Lance to the side and ran up onto the porch, throwing open the door.

"Honey, we're home." AJ heard him call as he and Lance recovered their balance and followed him inside. Lance closed the door behind them and toed off his boots. They took off their sweaters and were down to wearing only tee shirts underneath. It wasn't cool at all in the house and the scent of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies drifted through the open space. Joey had stopped Chris at the door to the kitchen, a plate of cookies held over his head to keep Chris from getting into them before AJ and Lance got inside.

AJ met his eyes and with silent agreement, all four moved as one to the living room. Joey put the cookies down on the table and sat down at the end out the couch. With a gentle tug, he pulled Chris into his lap. AJ sat next, cuddling close to Joey's side and patted his thigh, letting Lance know that was his spot. Lance lay down, pillowed his head on AJ's leg and propped his feet on the opposite arm of the couch. Joey passed them each a cookie, and they all chewed slowly, savoring the still warm cookies and the last of their time together before it was time to leave again.


End file.
